Here without you
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: La única forma de mantenerte conmigo, es soñarte y añorarte... Ed x Win


&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Here without you

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Cuánto más he de esperarte?

Desde que te fuiste, he contado los segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses... años sin ti.

No puedo entender bien el porqué de tu sacrificio, pero algo en mi interior me apacigua y me ayuda a resignarme. _Era lo mejor..._

Y como suelo hacer, estoy otra vez aquí, otra noche, en el lugar que te vio nacer y donde disfrutaste lo más que pudiste de la infancia: Las ruinas de tu casa.

Cada vez hay menos vestigios que comprueben que alguna vez practicaste alquimia con Al de pequeños, que alguna vez me hicieron travesuras... que alguna vez impresionaron a su difunta madre...

Tantos recuerdos que parecen desvanecerse frente a mis ojos...

Pero no quiero... no quiero olvidar nada que este relacionado contigo, quiero mantenerte vivo y latente hasta que regreses... porque sé que regresarás a mi...

_A hundred days had made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

Me recuesto en la hierba que bordea el gran árbol frente a las ínfimas pruebas de tu antiguo hogar, Den se acomoda en mi regazo aullando melancólicamente. Es algo paradójico... el querer abrazarte y a la vez abofetearte por la espera...

_A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

¿Sabes cuantas veces me despertado llorando por alguna cruel pesadilla que me muestra mis más grandes miedos y me hace pensar que son más reales con los pasos de los días¿sabes cuantas veces he soñado que nunca regresarás?

El miedo me consume de a poco...

Pero, cuando recuerdo tu rostro sonriente, tu valentía , tu fuerza y determinación siento que estoy atrapada en un mal sueño y que al final me despertarás y te reirás de mi por ser tan miedosa...

_But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Pero el despertar no es así de hermoso. Descalza me paseo por la casa buscándote sin poder hallarte... ¡Y cómo encontrarte si estás inimaginablemente lejos con Al!

Me cuestiono el porqué no te detuve, el porqué fui tan estólida al ver como te marchabas abandonándome por segunda vez...

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Aprieto más de lo debido a Den asustándolo. Mi leal amigo se aleja para pasear por la pradera mirándome con recelo. Lo llamo disculpándome y él viene a mi sin preámbulos.

¿Por qué no puede ser asi contigo?

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello_

Veo como todo sigue moviéndose sin interrupciones, pero yo... yo me siento estancada, siento que sigo repitiendo aquel día... el día en que quise decirte todo y no fui capaz de hacerlo, dejándote ir.

_I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

Pero estoy dispuesta a decírtelo todo si regresas, a confesarte las veces en que quise besarte y me reprimía a hacerlo, cuando quise abrazarte en el funeral de tu madre y me contuve por no saber qué decir... Todo Ed, te lo diré todo..

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl its only you and me_

Cierro los ojos apoyando mi cabeza en el desgastado tronco del imponente árbol y me dejo ir... soñar, desear, anhelar... sin restricciones, sin impedimentos... _con libertad._

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

Te siento. Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez... pero no hay problema, si me concentro seré capaz de alcanzarte en este sueño y en los miles que tengo donde tú eres mi meta, mi objetivo y destino.

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

Hay obstáculos, como en todo en la vida real y, aunque esto es un sueño, no me dejaré amedrentar. Este sentimiento es tan fuerte que me engrandece y debilita a la vez...

Pero Edward... es un _intercambio equivalente_¿no?

Llegó a una colina persiguiendo tu ínfima silueta. Miro alrededor pero pareciese que te has esfumado. Doy un paso hacia atrás sintiendo bajo mis pies como la tierra se desprende...

- ¡Ed!

Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo junto con los escombros mas no dejo de llamarte. Aparecerás ¿verdad? _Tienes que aparecer..._

_Regresa..._

La sensación de flotar me embarga, esto será un sueño... pero es tan real, tan palpable... No te veo venir... Pero..

Abro mis brazos resignada, si he de desfallecer, intentaré disfrutarlo...

Una sonrisa rota y un par de lágrimas albergando el último sentimiento: _dolor._

- Ed, lo siento... nunca te lo dije... pero si puedes oírme, quiero decirte que yo desde siempre te he...

Veo el fin del vuelo a punto de darme en la cara.

_Adiós..._

Cuento los segundos...

_1, 2, 3..._

No hay más dolor... ¿esto se siente al morir?

- Abre los ojos...

Esa voz... Ed...

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl its only you and me_

Ese tacto... ese aroma... _Es solo perceptible en un sueño..._

Abro los ojos sintiendo mis mejillas húmedas. Dios, si hubiese sido real yo...

_Angustia..._

- ¿Por qué lloras?

¿Qué?

Aquella voz que creí producto de una ensoñación...

Quizás... sólo quizás...

_Esperanza..._

Pestañeo varias veces, me secó las lágrimas y descubro una presencia. No estoy sola...

- Winry, sentimos la demora...

Voz dulce, tierna, de niño pequeño... _Al._

- No... puede ser... –frotándose los ojos- ¿Al?

- Sí...

No podía ser otra persona, con esos ojos color avellana, pelo rubio y esa sonrisa tan inocente.

- ¿Ed?-agitada- ¿Dónde esta Ed?

El menor de los Elrics sonrió como quien sonríe cuando sabe lo que le van a preguntar y, levantando a su amiga, le enseña una casita a lo lejos.

- Te espera allí..

La rubia salió a paso agigantado rumbo al lugar indicado. ¿Aun estaría soñando¿Qué importaba realmente? Lo comprobaría cuando llegase. A los 10 minutos de trote arribó calificando la casa, tenía la pinta de una casa abandonada a simple vista, las ventanas rotas y la madera sin barniz, la puerta muy deteriorada que denotaba alguna vez haber sido color crema. Ingreso a la casa sintiendo como la sensación de humedad y encierro nublaban sus sentidos.

Dio dos pasos levantando una gruesa capa de polvo¿de verdad Ed la esperaba allí?

_Inseguridad..._

Sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas, si Ed estaba ahí lo encontraría. Reviso el primer piso sin encontrar al rubio por lo que se encamino al segundo piso, subiendo con cautela ya que los escalones estaban muy deteriorados. Una vez arriba diviso una puerta semi-abierta, como invitándola a entrar. Confundida, se acerco con sigilo, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido con sus pasos pero al momento de abrir la puerta, ésta la delató soltando un estruendoso chirrido. La chica se sobresalto al sentir una mano jalándola hacia la estancia y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Entorno los ojos azules intentando, entre la poca claridad de la estancia, reconocer algún rasgo de Ed. La mano soltó su agarre son suavidad y se situó en su mejilla izquierda entonces la chica sintió el frío contacto del _metal._

- ¿Ed?

La mano fue retirada con cuidado y la silueta se acerco al balcón que estaba al fondo. Winry, entre la poca luz y el polvo que se levantaba al avanzar con dificultad le siguió quedando a su espalda.

Estaba segura que era Ed, pero... su actitud la desconcertaba. ¿Por qué la estaría esperando en un lugar como ese. La silueta se giro para enfrentarla haciendo un ademán de acercarse pero se contuvo.

- Siento la demora...

Esa voz... la misma que le pidió que abriese los ojos.. la misma que le hacia una mala broma por su gusto por los automail, la misma que le dijo indirectamente _"Adiós"._

- Te tardaste...

Y entonces...

Todos los sentimientos que aguardaban por él se libraron de sus cadenas y perdiendo el pudor, la inseguridad y el miedo la chica se lazo a sus brazos robándole un beso cargado de nostalgia, de pasión desbordante y de ansiedad y él la correspondió gustoso y dispuesto mandando al olvido la soledad de aquellos días sin ella.

Danzaron en un vaivén lleno de besos y de risas que los sumergía en un estado paradisíaco donde buscaban sentirse el uno al otro eternamente.

Dejaron ir las barreras, y se susurraron reiteradas veces lo mucho que se había necesitado en estos 4 años separados.

- Te amo...

Aquellas palabras resonaron por las polvorosas paredes calándose en sus corazones y grabándose a fuego vivo.

- Me hiciste falta...

Una y otra y otra vez... sintiendo que cada vez que se expresaban libremente las palabras adquirían más significado y más peso.

_Amor..._

- Cásate conmigo...

Se abrazo por enésima vez al chico y le lleno el rostro de besos, acabando con el equilibro cayendo juntos en la cama que había en la habitación.

_And tonight it's only you and me_

Apenada se excuso e intento levantarse, pero el alquimista de acero la retuvo abrazándola u besándola. La chica Rockbell, a pesar de sus 22 años, se sonrojo hasta los pies como si tuviese 15 años. Se dejo llevar por el suave beso, acariciando los labios de Ed con lentitud y suavidad.

- Sí, quiero...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Quiero casarme contigo...

No supo más. El calor de una noche de verano y las caricias del rubio la envolvieron completamente. Las ropas se esfumaron mostrando lo mejor de ellos, lo que cuidaron solo para el otro: _la virginidad._

_And tonight it's only you and me_

Asustado e inexperto, el alquimista de acero le beso la mano antes de recostarla sobre el colchón, tendiéndose a su lado. Winry le beso y abrazo animándole e infundiéndole valor. Ed recorrió su cuello, sacándole suspiros a la chica que le mandaron descargas eléctricas a la espalda. Bajo por su pecho, ganando más confianza, rozando sus pechos juveniles con sus labios, sacándole unas risitas a la chica. Al llegar al ombligo, las risas aumentaron y entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado. Las femeninas manos le alzaron el rostro hasta unir sus labios con los del chico quien se deshizo en ellos.

Giraron intercambiando posiciones. Winry miro su cuerpo como si mirase un automail fabricado por ella:_ con cariño palpable, _pese a que los automails que le había puesto hace cuatro años ya no estaban, no le importo. Deslizo sus finos dedos con delicadeza por sus pectorales percibiendo bajo su piel la dureza y firmeza de éstos. Bajo sus labios a su cuello como él había hecho con ella y de paso le soltó el cabello.

- Oye, esta tan largo como el mío... – alzando su cabello a la luz de la luna- pero, lo tienes en mejor estado que el mío- haciendo un morrito.

- Puedo cortarlo si quieres...

- No –aspirando su aroma- me gusta así...-acariciándolo.

La chica se recostó sobre el rubio bésanoslo quedamente. Volvieron a cambiar la posición y el chico se situó entre sus piernas finas y joviales, besando sus muslos y tobillos. Winry se estremeció y ahogo un gemido cuando Ed se aproximo a su feminidad.

El alquimista levanto la vista antes de avanzar, la mecánica asintió con sus mejillas arreboladas. Ed hundió su cabeza en la intimidad de la chica quien no tardo en gemir. El calor invadió su cuerpo, cubriendo su piel del perlado sudor. Casi al borde de la culminación Ed se acerco a sus labios para distraerla mientras entraba en ella. Y ella...

... creyó ir al cielo.

Todo, todo lo malo se esfumo transformándose en algo tan lejano e irreal, se apretó mas contra el hombre que se había vuelto su todo y viajo una y otra vez a la vía del éxtasis. Juntos cantaron la serenata de los eternos amantes una y mil veces bajo la mirada atenta de la luna llena que los bendecía con su complicidad. Cuando la pasión se volvió desbordante juntos terminaron el ritual viajando al mundo de Morfeo para seguir amándose ahí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un día de verano. Estaba soleado y había una brisa relajante, perfecto.

Sus largos cabellos rubios platinados se mecían con gracia desde a terraza de la casa. Sentada en una silla de mimbre, Winry se acariciaba el vientre con cariño.

Ya no usaba la característica coleta de su adolescencia, llevaba el largo cabello recogido de los lados con unas pincitas con detalles en lentejuelas.

-¿Tomando el fresco?-pregunto el rubio acercándose a ella- Deberías ponerte bajo la sombrilla podría...

- ser perjudicial para el bebe, lo sé amor-cortándolo- Pero estoy bien así, no te preocupes.

El alquimista bufo molesto, pero sin permitir reproches junto sus manos y transmuto una sombrilla y la coloco bajo la chica.

- No tenías que hacerlo...

- Pero ya lo hice...

- Quedamos en que no habría más alquimia, no quiero que nuestro hijo se meta en problemas por ello...

- No estés tan segura- arrodillándose a acariciar su vientre- el pequeño Thomas será un alquimista como su padre...-apoyando su rostro- ¿verdad Tom?

- ¿Thomas? –sopesando el nombre- Estaría bien para chico, pero será chica y se llamará Helena, y será una buena mecánica como mama...

Ambos se quedaron mirando y luego de un segundo rieron juntos.

-Auch –se quejo la rubia-.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado el chico-¿te sientes mal?

- Me dio una patada-sonriéndole- no es nada

- a ver...-apoyándose nuevamente- dio otra-dijo maravillado-.

Ed se levanto y beso a su esposa enlazando su mano con la de ella, rozando sus dedos con la sortija que demostraba que hacía un año era la señora Elric.

El esposo emocionado y enamorado la alzo con cuidado la hizo girar sobre sí sacándole una risa a su mujer quien deposito unos besitos en su nariz.

Entonces ambos miraron hacia el cielo y agradecieron a ese _algo _todo poderoso, superior a la ciencia y a la alquimia por hacer posible el milagro de amarse y de estar juntos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola!_

_Mi primer fic Ed x Win._

_¿Cómo está? Espero que sea de su agrado. Lo empecé anoche después de medianoche y estaba tan cansada que lo había dejado a la mitad. Lo acabe hace un rato porque quería subirlo, ojalá valga la pena._

_Esta claro que me inspire en "Here without you" de 3 Doors Down. Esta canción la conocí gracias a Dryadeh (de paso le hago propaganda) que es una excelente escritora de dramione (mi temática favorita)._

_Bueno, muchas gracias por leer!_

_Saludos!_

_11 de Mayo 2007, 11.45pm_


End file.
